Oblivion Kinship
by Renegade Sniper
Summary: I do not own oblivion in any way possible. all credit goes to bethesda for making a wonderful game.


Chapter 1

As the Bosmer lied in his bed he noticed his sister over at the door trying to pick the lock. Both where sent to prison for theft and, on their account, self defense?

"So the Bosmer twins are still here what a surprise," the dark elf said across the hall.

"You know that we only have to be here for a year, not that you even care," the Bosmer at the door said as she recited a fire spell and a ball of flame went into the Dunmer's cell.

"Estina you know that the guards are ignorant about large spells in here, and stop picking that lock," the Bosmer in bed said as he sat up to look around there cell, "do you want to make us stay here longer or do you want to get out so we can be free again and go back to the Rosethorn Hall."

"Quiet Agaron I think I hear something." she said as Agaron walked to the door to listen.

"We must keep moving sire," the voice of a young imperial woman said as Agaron looked around the corner of the hall wall leading to their cell.

"My sons are dead, aren't they," someone else said as the first person came into view.

"We don't know that sire. The messenger only said they were attacked,' the woman said again.

"No, they're dead I know it," the man finally came into view and Agaron's eyes widened. It's the emperor Agaron thought as he saw the robes the man was wearing.

"Estina that's the emperor and those are his Blades I just know it," Agaron said as he pointed to the man in the robes.

"Our goal is to get the master to safety. What are these prisoner doing in here, this cell is supposed to be off limits,' woman said as she pointed to Agaron's and Estina's cell.

"The usual mix up wit the watch I…" the guard said before he was interrupted is the female.

"Never mind get that gate open," she blurted as she pointed to a man in the same armor as her, "stand back prisoners over there by the window."

"Yes ma'am," Agaron said as he pulled his sister to the back of the room.

"I like this prisoner all ready," the female said as she pushed the gate open.

"Stay there and don't move anywhere unless you're told to and don't speak unless spoken to," a Redguard said as he pointed to Estina, "you understand that, because I don't like to repeat myself."

"Yes sir," Estina said as she looked at Agaron.

"Let me see your faces, the stars where right this is the day gods give me strength," the old man said as he looked at the two Bosmer.

"What's going on here," Estina said as she looked at all the people in her cell.

"My blades are getting me out of here and the escape route happens to lead though your cell," the man said as he looked at Estina.

"You're headed to the Cloud Ruler Temple aren't you sire," Agaron said as he inspected the armor of the Redguard, "I'm just wondering."

"What leads you to expect that Bosmer," the female said as she looked at Agaron.

"Because I'm a former Blade, fifteen years ago I traveled to Cloud Ruler Temple and Captain Renault looked over the edge and saw I was not a threat and lent me passage to the sacred halls of the Blades…" he said as the female soldier interrupted him.

"You're Captain Agaron, you're the Bosmer that beat me in a sparring tournament ten years ago," she said as she looked closer at the Bosmer.

"That doesn't matter now; first let's get the Emperor out of the Imperial City and to the Cloud Ruler Temple." Estina interrupted and looked for an exit.

"The Bosmer is right," a young Imperial male said as he walked into the room. The captain nodded and pressed a rock that didn't look likely to budge. As the stone retracted the wall next to Estina's bed split open and revealed a secret passage to what looked like a forgotten Imperial fort.

"We must keep moving sire," Renault said as she walked into the passage, "better not close this one, there's no way to open it from the other side."

Agaron and Estina followed the Redguard and the three Imperials into a room that lead into a much larger chamber. Estina was surprised that this passage was only inches from her bed roll that she slept in for so many years. Agaron was only interested in looking at the structure of the pillars and he finally heard a door open. He quickly recited a fire spell and extended his arm as the fire ball hit a robed assassin in the chest causing the corpse to land on the ground and burned into a pile of ash. The surrounding Blades took notice of the corpse and immediately jumped into high alert Estina stood back as the Blades and her bother fought off the assassins and heard the sound of a sword land on the ground. As she looked around the corner she noticed that an assassin was on his way toward her she readied herself to attack unarmed and then as she rounded the corner she landed a blow square to his head causing him to stagger back from her in a desperate attempt to disarm her opponent. She realized that the weapon was a deadric mace and in the other, a steel buckler. She also realized that disarming him would take time and agility, something he didn't have. She then grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder landing him onto his back and landing a solid kick to his chest. As she grabbed his mace it vanished. _Damn _she thought _it's conjured_. She then grabbed his arm and twisted around, this time to break it in two places the fore arm and his upper arm. As she landed another blow to his throat, rendering him unable to breathe, she finished his life and he choked on his own blood. As she did this he grasped his throat and gagged for air. A few seconds later his body lied on the stone floor and a ripple caused the air around him to deform and she realized his armor vanished into a cloud of red and yellow. _These assassins weren't ordinary assassins _she thought. Agaron then walked over and saw that Estina hasn't lost her skill in close quarters combat over the years.

"Estina are you okay," Agaron said as he helped her off the ground. She was getting tired although Bosmer were agile and very energetic, but she never fought so hard just to stay alive, but then the assassin never stood a chance against her anyway.

"Yeah I'm just getting tired. That's all," she said as she started to look around, "is the emperor alright?"

"Yeah, but we're on our own right now," Agaron said as he pointed to the two swords strapped to his belt, "but we do have some method of self-defense."

"Yeah, but I don't, you do. And where in oblivion did you get the robes," she said as she saw that he was wearing red robes just as her eyes adjusted to light lack of light.

"I got them from one of the assassins and I got this off the ground around the captain," he said as he adjusted the long sword strapped to his belt although you use archery I did find this," he said as he handed her an iron long bow with fifty arrows.

"Ok you know where to go so let's go and get to our house so that we can live our lives like normal again," Estina said as she tightened the last strap around her chest. She was only a twenty-one year old Bosmer that didn't take kindly to the assassins that just attacked her. They both hoped that these were the only ones they came across.

As they continued into the tunnels they were involved in very few fights that she couldn't handle with a few well placed shots into the goblins and rats they came across. They only came across one that Agaron had to use his spells on, but he thought that that was nothing compared to what they were going to be involved in.

They finally heard the voice of the two men that split ways with them hours ago. As they got closer they started to overhear their conversation.

"We need to wait here until help arrives."

"Help what make you think help will get here before more of those bastards show up."

"Here they come again," the Redguard yelled as he drew his long sword and readied for a fight. As fast as he said it an arrow flew across the room and landed into is target. Estina was an excellent marksman and an extremely aggressive bar fighter. Although she never drank even a drop of alcohol she always got intoxicated when getting into a fight with a drunken bastard or a waitress or two.

"Damn it, it the prisoners again kill them they might be working for the assassins…" the armored Imperial said as he drew he sword as the Estina and Agaron dropped form their platform. Estina was quick enough to ready an arrow and loosed it as another assassin entered the room.

"No, they're not one of them. They can help us, they must help us," the emperor said as he held his hand up to stop the guards, "They don't understand why I put my trust in you two. But you know how the nine guide us with an invisible hand."

"Yes I believe the nine protect us and lead our path the dark times," Agaron said as he looked at Estina who wasn't lowering her bow.

"I'm not in good terms with the gods at this particular moment in time," she said as she looked at the dead assassin next to her.

"That's a shame, but the stars I read show the end of my path. My death a necessary end will come when it will come," he said as he looked at the Bosmer twins, "I wonder what are you're birth signs?"

"We were born under the sign of the thief,"

"Well then this is a turn of events but today the thief shall guide your step on the road of destiny," Uriel septim said as he put his hands on the twin's shoulders.

"What do you see in own future sire," Agaron said as he looked him in the eyes.

"Your stars are not mine I cant see what the future hold ahead but I will tell you this there are great things to come in the coming days," he said as he looked at Estina. She then lowered her bow knowing that the blade would not attack unless ordered to do so.

"Let's go sire we have to get you out of here," the Redguard said as he sheathed his sword.

They then walked through a door right behind the blades and Estina was at the top of her guard and never lowered her bow knowing that there were more assassins along the way. Agaron never lowered his guard just like his sister him being a mage increased his chances of not getting him self killed.

They walked into the chamber below them and Estina quickly drew an arrow back as she heard a door open. The assassins weren't very stealthy as they tried and failed in a desperate attempt to kill the emperor. They then came close to the end of the exit. They entered a chamber that was large enough to hold the Rosethorn Hall in side of it. Agaron thought to him self as they entered the room _this is huge. Estina saw a gate at one side and a room on the other that looked to be a dead end. The Blade motioned that the room was clear and began to walk to the gate as he got to it he noticed it was barred form the other side._

"_It's a trap," he said as he look around to see if any more desperate assassins were there to kill the emperor._

"_What about that side path over there," the Redguard said as he pointed his blade at the small room. _

"_Worth a try, let's go."_

_Agaron was beginning to get a strange feeling in his gut about this and followed the emperor into the room hoping it wasn't a dead end._

"_It's a dead end what your call sire."_

"_Wait here with the emperor guard him with your life," as he said that he was off the Redguard was ready for a dreadful fight to the death._

"_I can go no further, take this," The emperor said as he pressed the amulet he wore for the last hour into Agaron's hand, "Take this to Jauffre, he alone knows where to find my last son," he leaned closer, "find him, and shut close the jaws of oblivion."_

_As he stepped back the wall behind him opened and revealed an assassin wielding a dagger and before the Bosmer could react, the assassin grabbed the emperor's shoulder and pressed the blade into the emperor's spine sending him to the floor before turning his attention to the two before him. Estina was the first to react to the assassin. As he tried to side arm her, she ducked to miss and she grabbed his wrist and side kicked him in the ribs. He then corrected himself, lunged his dagger toward her chest and she missed it by only an inch. She was getting agitated and slammed her fist into his gut he then grasped his stomach and she had what she wanted to see his dagger was real and she then grasped the handle for it and lunged it into his forehead. As he fell to the ground the air rippled and his armor vanished she was glad that she lived the ordeal. _

_As the fight end the Redguard walked in and was carrying his sword and a broken shield he then went down to one knee and he only said three words, "Talos save us."_

"_We did the best we could sir," Estina said as she put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Where is the amulet? He didn't have the amulet when I looked over him," he said as he looked at the Bosmer._

"_He gave it to us its right here," Agaron said as he held it up._

"_Strange he saw something in you. It's said that the Septim see things in other men, did he say why he gave it to you?"_

"_He told us to give it to Jauffre; he said there is another heir."_

"_Jauffre is the grandmaster of my order; he would be the only one to know. Although you won't think it, he lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory south of Chorrol."_

"_Do you know how we can get there," Agaron said as he put the amulet in his backpack he got in the tunnels._

"_First you have to go through the sewers, there is bound to be rat and goblins but from what I've seen you can handle yourselves. But I wonder what classes are you?"_

"_I'm the witch hunter," Agaron said as he lit a small blue flame in the palm of his hand and quickly extinguished it._

"_I'm the archer," she said as she put her bow in her quiver._

"_So I was right," he said, "but I still don't think that you'll have any trouble with rats and goblins."_

"_Okay we'll be on our way to Weynon Priory and give this to Jauffre. And hopefully fin that last heir, too," Agaron said._

"_Good luck and may Talos guide you," The Redguard said briefly._

"_You too," Estina said as Agaron _

_As the three split ways the Redguard handed Estina a key, "by the way my name is Baurus."_

_Estina accepted the key and she ran to catch up to Agaron. They did fine when they entered the sewers the occasional rats and goblins were easy to erase from existence by Estina's arrows. As they reached the gate Agaron turned to the left._

"_Where are you going," She asked as see finally noticed him leaving while she was looking at the ruin across the river._

"_Town," Agaron replied as he climbed up the hill to see if they were near a town._

"_But Baurus said we need to take the amulet to Weynon Priory," She said as she noticed a strange glare in Agaron's eyes. _


End file.
